Bringing Her Home
by Calie1
Summary: Chloe runs to protect her own heart, but Oliver chases her to protect his.
1. Chapter 1

**Bringing Her Home**

Summary: Chloe runs to protect her own heart and Oliver chases her to protect his.

Notes: Will have one more chapter I think. This was just a random plot that formed in my head that I wanted to get down.

"Chloe."

Spinning around to a voice was a natural reaction. She hadn't even had time to register that it was Oliver until she was facing him. He was so close that she had to wonder how he had gotten so close without her hearing him. Just as she opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing in her hotel room when she had spoken to him only six hours ago and he was in Star City she closed it. The look on his face is what stopped her. He was angry. She had been pretty sure he would be upset with her. People don't just pick up and leave on other people. It wasn't right. But it had been self preservation, really.

It took her a few moments to build up the courage to speak to him. His glaring slanted eyes and firm jaw conveyed exactly how he felt. She knew why he was here. He flew all the way out here as soon as she called him and said she was leaving. Why in the world he would do that she had no clue. She was only a phone call away. But whatever it was obviously he wanted to do it in person. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd come with the intention of making you come back." She cocked an eyebrow at him and he knew she was wondering how he had planned on doing that. After speaking with Lois he understood now why Chloe left but it didn't stop his anger.

"So that is no longer your intention?" She had noted that he hadn't said that he was going to ask her to come back; he was going to make her.

He decided not to answer that question since he wasn't quite if he had given up on that yet. "Lois says that I take you for granted and you need more than what Star City has to offer you."

The fact that Lois had spoken to him was a shock. It didn't seem from what he said that Lois had told him everything but it was enough. Chloe hadn't said Oliver took her for granted, that was Lois' assumption after Chloe told her the real story behind her leaving. It was a silly when she said it out loud. Oliver Queen had a date, his first date in months. Or at least the first one she knew of. Chloe had become so accustomed to him being alone she didn't worry about other woman. But when the realization came to her that he wasn't alone she bolted. He wasn't for her, and she hadn't been able to take it, so she ran. Lois said she should have fought for him, Chloe thought it would have been a useless embarrassing battle. "I guess kind of. I mean I never said you take me for granted. Lois said that. But yea, I thought Star City would be the answer to my problems a year ago and I was wrong. It wasn't any different then Smallville or Metropolis."

"You didn't even give it a chance. I mean…." Oliver shook his head angrily. "One year Chloe, you gave it one year."

"It was enough." She found the courage to turn away or else he would have seen the tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn't let him know that she hadn't really wanted to leave but she had to. Unfortunately, as she walked away she realized there was nothing she could do to ignore his presence. It wasn't like she could start cooking or folding clothes. She was in a hotel room. Nothing there belonged to her. So instead she headed in the bedroom and tried to finish unpacking.

"Enough?" Oliver was close behind her. "Chloe what could I have done. You never said anything to me. I had no clue. If you would have told me something….."

"You would have what?" Chloe stopped and spun on him, finally feeling her pain give way to anger. When he said nothing she frowned. "Right." When she turned away again and continued on to the bedroom he still followed her. "I can still work for you from here but I need a life. I didn't have one in Star City. I'd gone to Star City to do some good, but in the mean time I didn't do anything for myself." The problem was she had been fine with that. She had been okay having no life, until she realized he had found one.

"You can't just leave Chloe. We need you." He was grasping for words to say what he felt but he couldn't find them.

"You never needed me. I was helpful but you all never needed me."

Her back was still facing him as she idly refolded the folded clothes in her suitcase. She was avoiding him. "Okay fine, I need you there then." The snort that he received wasn't reassuring.

"Please, you don't need me Oliver. You got by just fine before."

He had gotten by fine before, but that was before he really got to know Chloe. Now that he knew her he did need her. "Things change."

"Look," Chloe put down the shirt she was folding and turned to him. "This is hard enough on me as it is. But I made this decision. Please, if you care about me at all, don't make it any harder."

If he didn't make it harder he'd lose her forever. "You've spent your whole life doing what you were doing in Star City. It took you days to decide to leave for Star City. .So worried about Lois and if Clark would need you. But you decided in a minute to leave me."

"I didn't decide to leave you. I just wanted to come back home."

"Why?! I mean why couldn't your home just be in Star City." His anger boiled over at her insistence.

"Because it wasn't home! It was work! That's all. There were no friends, no where to go. To you all I'm one of the guys, one of your co-workers. But that's not me. I need friends to hang out with. I want to meet people maybe even someone special. I don't want to be fighting crime the rest of my life Oliver! I want to have a job I love, be around people I care about, and maybe one day meet someone that will love me. You can't give me any of that!" Perhaps she had revealed too much. He couldn't know what caused her to leave though, at least she hoped.

"You didn't even give me a chance to do anything."

"What difference does it make?" She said softly and turned back to her suitcase. "I mean, when I left all my friends here for Star City it wasn't to big of a deal. They're my friends, they understood. You're my friend, why can't you just understand this?" The word friend formed a lump in her throat that made it almost impossible for her to speak it.

"Because I'm not your friend like Lois and Clark." Her hands stilled and he knew her words sounded a little hurtful but that wasn't where he was going with it. "I don't want to just be your friend."

Her hands tensed and she swore they started to shake. It sounded like what she thought but it couldn't be. "You don't know what you're talking about." His words sounded so perfect that it made her eyes again fill with tears. If what he said hadn't sounded so wonderful it wouldn't have hurt so much, because she knew that couldn't be what he meant. He had never given any inclination. "Or maybe I don't know what you're talking about."

"Chloe." She continued folding clothes and ignored him. "Chloe." Still she ignored him, but he wasn't going to let her keep running away from him. "Son of a bitch Chloe look at me!" Her hands stilled but she didn't turn to him. Oliver was through with waiting for her. He grabbed her elbow and turned her around ready to yell at her for running away and leaving him with a hurt he hadn't been prepared for. It was the tears running down her cheeks that stopped him. For the first time he began to wonder if part of the reason she left was him. Everything she had said led him to believe she didn't even care, but now he wasn't so sure. "I'm trying to tell you that I need you to come back to Star City. Not for the team but for me. Why won't you believe me?"

"You, you never-." She wiped the tears away angrily. She was more upset with herself than anything for allowing him to see her like that. "Nothing you ever did led me to believe that."

"Every time I would come close to you, you would move away. Every time I touched you you'd freeze." With reactions like those he hadn't been about to put his heart on the line. The only reason he was doing it now was because it was his last chance.

"I was scared." His hand finally dropped from arm and for a moment she missed the feel of it and feared it meant something more, but his face was no longer angry, only pained.

"You don't have to stay here. Come back with me. I can give you everything you're missing. Everyone on the team is your friend, and if you want more I have hundreds of them. I'll introduce you till every single one, I'm sure you'll find one you'll like. If you want a new job fine, I'm sure I can find you one of those too. And if you want somebody to love you then come back with me."

Love. Had he really said that he would love her? "No, you don't-."

"Love you? For months Chloe." He took the piece of clothing she still clung in her hand and tossed it in her suitcase. "I can give you everything you want. But I need you to pack up your suitcase, go strait to the airport with me, and come back to Star City." She looked away from him and her eyes began darting around the room and he could see the panic in her eyes. He wasn't sure if she believed him or if perhaps she suddenly realized what it was he wanted from here. Oliver brought his hands up to her face, cradling her cheeks, and forced her to look at him. "I'm not leaving here without you."

She was too scarred to even respond. His words sounded so wonderful that for a moment it seemed too good to be true. "I don't know if-."

"I'm not asking you to come back and just give it a try. I want you to come back and be there when I go to sleep and be there when I wake up. I want to have the right to know where you are twenty-four hours a day so that I don't have to fear you've been kidnapped again. When I come home from a mission I want to know that you're going to be there waiting for me." Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears making him wonder if he'd been right in everything he told her or perhaps it had been too much. It was too late to take it back though so he dove further in. "And I want to be able to give you everything you want." She blinked and he saw the tears began to travel down her cheeks. He had done it. Whether it had been over months or just one moment he had been the one that had made her leave. He didn't know exactly why but she'd needed more and he hadn't been there. "I'm sorry I didn't do it right before. But I promise if you come back with me right now you're never going to miss anything ever again."

He was ridiculously charming, hot, and knew the right words to say that would melt her heart. "Okay."

She'd said nearly nothing for the past few minutes but that one word almost left him breathless. Just to be sure he wanted to make her clarify her answer. "You'll come home with me? Right now?" When she nodded he breathed easy. Without another thought he leaned down and pressed his lips against her. She was soft and warm and he wanted to stay there forever but he quickly pulled away.

He was there, like she always wanted him to be and then gone, leaving her bewildered. "What?"

"Later, I promise." He released her and went to her bed and started throwing her neatly folded clothes in her bag. "But we're leaving."

"But I just go here. Lois and Clark…" She couldn't even find it in her to lift a hand to help and just stood their in shock.

"Will understand. We'll call them on out way." Oliver snapped the bag shut and looked around at the other with a frown. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bedroom.

"My stuff!" Chloe yelled and looked back at her suitcases.

"We'll have them send someone up to collect them and have them sent to the airport. In the mean time we're leaving."

"Wait!" He stopped and she took that moment to take a deep breath and looked around frantically. When she spotted her bag on the sofa her eyes lit up. "My purse." His hand released hers and after collecting it she went back to the door. "Are you sure about the bags?"

"Yes." With that he opened the door and pulled her out behind him, not looking back once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bringing Her Home 2**

Notes: Serious change in rating, be warned. This is it. If it isn't great sorry. I wrote both of these in one day. This one in one night.

Lois had been shocked, worried, threatening, impressed, happy, and sexually suggestive all in one phone call

Lois had been shocked, worried, threatening, impressed, happy, and sexually suggestive all in one phone call. After dealing with the initial shock of what Chloe told her, Lois had worried over Chloe getting her heart broken again and threatened Oliver with bodily harm that she would force Clark to inflict on him. After reassuring Lois and explaining what happened Lois had to admit that Oliver had really laid it all on the line. More than he had ever done for her she added. Lois mentioned something about Oliver finally being ready but Chloe didn't want to dwell on what that meant. As they hung up and Chloe revealed Oliver had invited her to stay with him (insisted was more like it) since she had moved out of her apartment, Lois couldn't help but make embarrassing suggestive comments. That's when Chloe hung up.

She stood there for a moment, with her cell pressed against her chest, and tried to think. Ever since they left her hotel room he had been rushing her, not giving her a moment to think things through. Somehow, she was more nervous now then ever before. With a sigh she walked down the isle of his personal jet and found him typing away at a laptop and growling as his phone chirped. After they had gotten on the plan, and he'd sent a few e-mails, the chirping had only gotten worse. "What is it?" He looked up at here and when the irritable look faded her heart began pounding in her chest.

"My assistant. When I spontaneously disappear people don't like it."

"Sorry." Chloe said softly. It hadn't hit her till then how much trouble she had caused Oliver.

"I don't care." The last thing he needed was her feeling guilty about his trip to get her. He didn't regret it, he got what he wanted. In his opinion the sacrifice was worth it. He grabbed the laptop case lying next to him and tossed it across the table onto the opposite chair. "Come sit. I've just got a few more e-mails to respond to and I'll be done."

Chloe just took the seat and nodded.

"Was Lois okay?" Chloe hadn't seemed concerned about it when she walked up but he still had to ask.

"Yea, it's okay." He didn't respond and continued to click away at his computer and every so often respond to a message on his phone. Perhaps he didn't feel it but the air seemed tense. This situation they were in now was new and it made her uncomfortable, almost scared her. In an effort to forget about it she pulled a blanket over herself and closed her eyes. Sleeping was impossible and the continued typing and chirping grated on her nerves and made it even worse. Then it stopped. His laptop clicked and the phone didn't chirp. Fingers touched her temple and moved a few strands of her hair. When her eyes opened Oliver was looking down at her. "Hey."

"Are you okay?" Ever since they had finally settled down on the jet he'd felt her withdraw from him and he didn't like it. What ground they were on still seemed a little shaky and unsure. Considering she had left him just eight hours ago he couldn't help but be a little scared she would change her mind.

No, she wasn't. Could she tell him that? Hopefully. "I'm-." She sighed and tried to find gentler words. "This is different." And surreal she added to herself. He didn't just fly from Star City, blow of his responsibilities, and beg her to come back with him.

"Do you want everything to be the same way it was twenty-four hours ago?" When she shook his head he felt a little relief. "Me neither." Oliver sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's late, and we're still on Star City time, so it means it's almost ten. You've got about an hour to get a nap."

"I don't think I could sleep." She'd had an emotional two days and she couldn't settle down.

"Sure you can." Oliver reached up and flipped off the light. "Watch out." He raised the arm between them. "Why don't you stretch out on the seat?"

There was nothing left in her to argue. With slow, tired movements she positioned herself so that she was laying in his lap and curled up on the seat. He fixed the covers over her and when she was settled he rested his hand in her hair. For the life of her she tried to figure out why she had to wait for this.

When they had arrived at the airport a car was waiting. Within minutes they were in the car, her bags loaded into another one, and they were on their way to Oliver's. When he woke her to get out of the plain she'd hardly been able to open her eyes. Oliver had been right, she was able to fall asleep. Now, she couldn't stay awake. He'd ushered her into the car as he dealt with their belongings. She'd curled up on the seat and fallen asleep again. She only moved to put her head in his lap when he got in the limo.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked groggily.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." Luckily, she didn't argue. Seeing her like that, so tired and worn out hurt him a little. All he could still think about was the fact that he was partially to blame for it. The whole ride back she slept but he was anxious. All he wanted to do was get home and have her there with him. It was a little scary the feelings she had drawn out of him at her leaving. He'd been so panicked that he'd forgotten every responsibility and left. He couldn't tell her how it really felt, not yet. He'd known he had cared about her, maybe even loved her, but he hadn't understood how much he needed her until she left him. Being home was the end of the journey. He'd have what he wanted, her, home with him.

When they arrived she woke with a groan and it was something so normal that he smiled. How many times had he woken her when he returned from a mission in the same way? "Come on sleeping beauty, we're home."

It wasn't her home. She hadn't had a real home in a long time, but walking into Oliver's home was so familiar that she felt a sense of relief. After they got in Chloe sighed and looked at her bags. She had no idea where anything was. All that was forgotten when she spotted the broken lamp on the floor. For a moment she thought maybe someone had broken in. Then she noticed the hole in the wall. "What happened?"

Oliver frowned at the damage and walked towards the kitchen. "Don't worry about it. I'll clean it up."

It hadn't been there the night before. She'd been there the night before. Chloe wasn't sure, but she could guess that the damage was a result of her decision. Instead of bringing it up again she focused on her bags. "I'm going to get out of these clothes." He was sweeping up the shattered lamp and only nodded. She changed clothes quickly, even though she was dreading what she would say when she exited the bathroom. When she did he was sitting on the bed, in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Did I really take that long?"

"No," he smiled, "I'm a guy. Look I'm sorry about that. The mess."

Chloe tried to shrug it off. "It's not my wall." With a sigh she sat on his bed next to him. "I'm so tired."

"You can sleep in the bed." Her eyes were wide and questioning but he wasn't quite sure what to do, so he got up.

He'd been so assertive earlier. Insisting she come home with him, saying he was prepared to make her. Now he was leaving her. "You said later." He stopped and turned to her. When he didn't say anything she stood up. He had been the assertive one, maybe he was waiting for something from her. "When we left the hotel room. You kissed me and said later."

"Yea." She'd walked close enough so that they were only a few inches apart but she stopped there. That was her move and now she was waiting on his.

"When later were you referring to?" There was a seriousness on his face now that she recognized from his missions. Every time he prepared for a mission he got that hard, determined look. Now it was directed at her.

"It depends." Oliver rested his hand on her hip and pulled her forward. "Is my bedroom the safest place for later?"

That was a good question. His demeanor had totally changed and now she was slightly worried but that didn't stop the excitement coursing through her. "I don't care."

That was all he needed. Oliver covered her mouth with his and pressed her hard against him. There was no chaste kiss only a hunger for more. She whimpered into his mouth when he let a hand slide up and over her breast. There was no bra and he couldn't help but slowly slide his thumb over her nipple. Her body arched into his and he pulled her closer. When his hand left her breast she moaned into his mouth. "Maybe we shouldn't." He whispered against her lips, but he didn't stop kissing her.

"Don't stop." Chloe responded breathlessly. The loss of his hand was infuriating and she needed it back. His hands were back on her waste again, this time under her shirt, pulling her closer. Slowly they slid up, tickling her sides until his thumbs brushed underneath her breasts. Almost there but he still didn't give her what she needed. "Please."

Was she really pleading with him to touch her? When his hands cupped her breasts and he pinched her nipples gently she rubbed against him again whimpering into his mouth as she did so. He was through wasting time. Oliver grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. As much as he wanted to see her breasts he was more intent on getting her to the bed. Oliver lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his waste, and walked her to the bed. There was no hesitation as he dropped her down.

Anxiously, she watched as he pulled his shirt over his head. Chloe didn't have to wait long. He was on top of her, nestled between her legs, and kissing a trail down her neck. When his lips touched her nipples her hand went to his blond hair. It felt wonderful but not enough still. She pulled him by his hair and pressed her lips to his. "Hurry."

The plan wasn't to hurry. In fact the plan was to let her sleep alone tonight. Give themselves time. Instead he ached to get out of his shorts and be inside her. He didn't want to hurry buy he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled at her shorts and slid them over her hips. He backed further down the bed and took her shorts with him leaving her naked below him. Later he wished he would have taken a moment to look at her but he tossed his own shorts to the side and settled back on top of her. She rubbed herself against him, whimpering as she did so. He was ready but before he let his body take over he slid his hand down between them and slipped two fingers inside her. It was to be his first taste of her crying out underneath him. And he hadn't been prepared for it. The only reason he didn't withdraw and thrust himself into her was because he wanted to hear more of it.

His fingers penetrated deeper, one rubbing against her clit. "Oh god." Chloe panted and raised her hips against his hand. When he withdrew and pushed back in she cried out again.

Oliver fought to wait, instead satisfying himself with watching her close her eyes, throw her head back, and arch up to him. He leaned over her, taking one nipple into his mouth and bit down gently on it causing a satisfying gasp.

"Oliver please." She looked down her body and started to speak again but he thrusted his finger in deeper again biting down even harder making her scream and bringing her so close but not close enough. "Please."

She was begging him but he couldn't help but take a little bit of guilty pleasure in it. He would have loved to continue making her beg for him, to hear that she needed him. Instead, he gave way to his own need. He removed his hand, positioned himself above her and slid all the way in. Her eyes widened with a gasp and her nails dug into his arms as he pushed deeper inside her. For the first time he wondered how long it had been for her. It wasn't exactly the perfect time to ask. For him it had been months. But she had been living in a new city for a year. Chances are there had been no one. And she had broken up with Jimmy six months before she came to Star City. Maybe a year and a half had gone by and she had been with no one at all. He felt a little guilty for going out and enjoying himself while still having pent up feelings for here while she sat at home alone. Instead of satisfying himself elsewhere he should have been going to her and at least trying to see if she returned his feelings. For a moment he was able to slow down and kissed her lips gently. "You don't have to say anything okay?" She nodded, confusion evident on her face. "I love you."

At her hotel room he had hinted at it but she hadn't been sure. Did she love him? She gone to Star City for him and she'd left to save her own heart from him. "I love you too." His lips were on hers again but it was different. It was perfect. He was still deep inside her not moving, his lip moving softly over hers as she clung to him. When he did move all thoughts of love and perfection left and she pressed her nails into him. She'd spent years pining after Clark and alone. Then she met Jimmy. Nice guy but they were two different people. They couldn't click. Was that it? Was that the real extent of her love life? It was sad but now she was with the most perfect, beautiful man telling her he loved her. Clark was a lie and Jimmy…. Well she hated to admit it, but compared to Oliver, Jimmy seemed more like a boy. Any other thought was forgotten once his slow thrusting sped up and became harder.

He was so close but she wasn't there yet, although every time he pushed harder she got louder and it made it even more difficult to hold on.

"Oliver." Chloe gasped and cried out again as he thrusted into her. "Harder."

"If I do it harder does that mean you're going to scream louder?" He whispered into her ear and pressed a kiss against her neck.

"Maybe." Chloe whispered softly, slightly embarrassed and turned on at the same time. He pushed himself up and looked down at her with a soft smirk.

"Well then I'll see what I can do."

He moved her legs up and didn't hesitate for a second. When he entered her it was hard and deep and she screamed. When he did it a second time she clawed at the sheets and arched herself up into him.

It was only a few more thrusts before she screamed out his name, her back straitening and her eyes squeezing shut. Finally. He let himself go and pushed her hips up higher and pushing himself in deeper. She screamed again and finally he was able to let himself go.

When it was done and he pulled himself out of her Chloe gasped, every nerve still on end. Her thighs hurt, not used to being pushed the angle they had been. Inside there was a dull ache that told her she was going to regret asking him to do it harder. It didn't matter though, it had been great.

Oliver groaned as he reached down for the comforter. His bed would be a mess but he couldn't bring himself to shower. Instead he pulled the cover over them and pulled her back against his chest.

"I'm all sticky." Chloe snuggled back into him and yawned.

"We'll worry about that in the morning." Just as he began to succumb to sleep something still worried him. There was still so much uncertainty. "Chloe?"

"Hm?"

"Look at me." He pushed himself up on his arm and looked down at her when she rolled onto her back. "Everything I said at the hotel, I was serious. I'll give you all of that. But promise me you're not going to leave again. I can't take that again. You saw what it did to my living room and my job. I don't care about those things but if you leave I can't…" He couldn't say it. He could say he loved her but he couldn't say he needed her so he would be able to function.

"Oliver-." She began but was interrupted.

"I'll give you whatever you want and I'll make you scream every night," she fought not to smile but he was serious, "but I need you to be with me."

Chloe smiled tiredly, rolled onto her side, and curled up against him. "I'll always be here as long as you love me."

With his fears eased for the time being Oliver lay back down next to her and kissed her forehead softly. "You don't have to worry about that."


End file.
